Let $f(x)$ be a polynomial with real, nonnegative coefficients.  If $f(6) = 24$ and $f(24) = 1536,$ find the largest possible value of $f(12).$
Explanation: Let
\[f(x) = a_n x^n + a_{n - 1} x^{n - 1} + \dots + a_1 x + a_0.\]Then from the given information,
\begin{align*}
a_n \cdot 6^n + a_{n - 1} \cdot 6^{n - 1} + \dots + a_1 \cdot 6 + a_0 &= 24, \\
a_n \cdot 24^n + a_{n - 1} \cdot 24^{n - 1} + \dots + a_1 \cdot 24 + a_0 &= 1536.
\end{align*}Then by Cauchy-Schwarz,
\begin{align*}
&(a_n \cdot 6^n + a_{n - 1} \cdot 6^{n - 1} + \dots + a_1 \cdot 6 + a_0)(a_n \cdot 24^n + a_{n - 1} \cdot 24^{n - 1} + \dots + a_1 \cdot 24 + a_0) \\
&\ge (a_n \cdot 12^n + a_{n - 1} \cdot 12^{n - 1} + \dots + a_1 \cdot 12 + a_0)^2.
\end{align*}In other words, $[f(12)]^2 \le 24 \cdot 1536 = 36864,$ so $f(12) \le 192.$

Equality occurs for $f(x) = \frac{x^3}{9},$ so the maximum value is $\boxed{192}.$